poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Alliance of Gold
Here is the Transcript for The Alliance of Gold & Silver. One day, Robbie and his team were on The Channel 6 News. April O'Neil: This is April O'Neil with the Channel 6 News Report. Yet again, the Data Squad Power Rangers have saved the world once again. If it wasn't for our heroes, We would've suffer the wrath of Dr. Eggman and his army of Egg Pawns. I will keep updating on this process for the Power Rangers Data Squad, This is April O'Neil at Channel 6 News signing off. Yoshi: Holy smokes, We've just got famous! Mordecai: Yeah! Amy Rose: Isn't this great, Atticus? Atticus Akito: Yeah, It is. I just can't believe that we would be saving the earth as Power Rangers. Zoe Batheart: Yeah, I agree. Sunset Shimmer: So, Robbie, What should we do to celebrate? Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, I'd say we order some pizza and have ourselves a party. Mordecai & Yoshi: AWESOME!! Gmerl: Sound's good to me. Amy Rose: Me too. Just then, Pit came with some urgent news. Pit: Sorry to bother you guys, But Lady Palutena wishes to see you all. RobotBoy, who was holding Pit's leg, Came along with RobotGirl. RobotBoy: Yes, She wants to have a word. RobotGirl: Mm-hmmm. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, Okay, Pit. (to Mordecai and Yoshi) Looks like our little celebration can wait, Guys, Palutena wants us at Cyberspace. Mordecai & Yoshi: AWW, WHAT?!! So, They followed Robbie towards Cyber-Space. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Meanwhile at the Egg-Carrier. Dr. Eggman: Curse those Power Runts, My next Robot better get rid of them! Orbot: Indeed he will, Dr. Cubot: You said it, Those rangers are a real pain in the neck. So, Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot created the new robot. Dr. Eggman: Welcome, Egg-Umbra! I have a special assignment for you, I want you to go t earth and cause trouble and mayhem upon the Power Rangers! Egg-Umbra: As you wish, Dr. Orbot: Hmm, This won't be easy unlike last time. Cubot: Are sure this will work, Boss? Dr. Eggman: Of course I'm sure, You two nitwits! And this time, No more Mr. Nice Guy! One night in Cyber-Space, Robbie and his friends met up with Lady Palutena. Lady Palutena: Thank you all for coming in such short notice. Robbie Diaz: No problem, Palutena. Mordecai: What's going on? Yoshi: Yeah, Why'd you called us here? Lady Palutena: I have sensed two great power of Gold and Silver on the Planet Neptune. Digit, Show it to them on the viewing globe. Digit: Okay, Displaying it now. The Viewing Globe shows the Gold and Silver glow on two new Morphers. Robbie Diaz: Whoa, I can see two new Morphers for the inside of those rocks! Mordecai: Yeah, Me too. Matt: What do you make of it, Pit? Pit: Hmmm, Well, Matt, There was an old legend of the Gold and Silver Morphers, No one has ever found them in thousands of years. Amy Rose: There has to be something strange going on there? Sunset Shimmer: But what? As everyone starts to think, Robbie had a vision. Robbie Diaz: Ahh!! ugh!!! Lady Palutena: It seems Robbie is having another vision. Digit: I wonder what's he seeing of next? Robbie had a vision of the Gold and Silver Rangers, For he saw Sonic and Sora morphing and teams up with Sir Ivan the Dino Charge Gold Ranger, Zhane the Silver Space Ranger and Megan and Molly Williams a.k.a. Sailor Sky and Sailor Heart. Robbie Diaz: Ugh! (panting) Lady Palutena: What did you see, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: I... I think I saw... Sonic the Hedgehog and Sora. Inez: Sonic the Hedgehog and Sora. Jackie: No way! Matt: Is that really possible?! Robbie Diaz: I think so, Matt... but I also saw them, Us, Megan and Molly teaming up with Sir Ivan the Dino Charge Gold Ranger and Zhane the Silver Space Ranger Lady Palutena: Pit, Go with the Cybersquad to recruit Sonic and Sora. Pit: Yes, My lady. Digit: Robbie, It's up to you and Gmerl for this mission. Use your Megazords to head into outer space, Go to Neptune and retrieve the Gold and Silver Morphers. Robbie Diaz: No problem, Digit. I'll call Twilight to help us out. So, He called Twilight at Sugarcube Corner, Where she and here friends were having some milkshakes. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Twilight, It's Robbie, you there? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, I am here, Robbie, what is it? Robbie Diaz: I've just got a vision about the Gold and Silver Morphers, They're located in Planet Neptune. Meet us outside, Cause we've got our Megazords. Twilght Sparkle: Of course, I'll be right there. Soon outside of Canterlot High, Robbie and Gmerl were waiting for Twilight. Robbie Diaz: Hmmm, What's keeping her so long? Gmerl: Don't know, But she'll be here. Any second. So, They decided to wait some more. However, She finally came. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Guys. Sorry I'm late! Gmerl: It's all cool, Twi. You're timing was perfect. Twilight Sparkle: Whenever you two're ready, I'll have the locations set to Neptune. Robbie Diaz: Great, Twilight. You're gonna have to get out your Morpher. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Robbie. So, Robbie activated his morpher. Robbie Diaz: Cyber Platinum Megazord, Initiate! The Zords begin their transformation. Computer: Cyber Platinum Megazord, Transformation complete. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Let's go. Gmerl: Right. So, They make their way to Neptune. Meanwhile with Megan and Molly at the barn, Megan was working hard at the farm. Megan Williams: Working hard at the farm sure is hard. Molly Williams: Sure is. Just then, Pit and the Cybersquad came. Molly Williams: Hey Megan, Someone's coming. Pit: Hello, Megan, Molly. Megan Williams: Pit, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, What're you all doing here? Digit: Listen, Girls, We need you're help. Robbie, Gmerl and Twilight are on the search for the Gold and Silver Morphers, And we could really use some help finding some people worthy enough for the Morphers. Inez: Will you two come with us and help? Molly Williams: You bet we can. Megan Williams: Of course. Pit: Great, Let's go. So, They set off to find the two chosen ones. Meanwhile, Robbie, Gmerl and Twilight were in Outer Space. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Let the search begin! Ready for the download, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Ready. Twilight downloaded the locations for Neptune to the Megazord. Gmerl: Awesome, The download is complete. Soon, They head toward Neptune with as much speed as possible. Meanwhile in Destiny Island, Sora was visited by Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey, Sora. Sora: Oh, Sonic, What's going on? Sonic the Hedgehog: Nothing much, Just thought I could chill out with ya. Sora: Sure thing. Then, Pit came to see them. Sora: Huh? Pit: Sora, Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog: Hey Pit. It's been a while since we last saw you Sora: Yeah, How'd you been? Pit: I was send by Lady Palutena to recruit you two. Sora: What for? Pit: I'll explain later, Come with me. Sonic the Hedgehog: Alright, Let's go. So, They followed Pit into the portal. Meanwhile, Robbie, Gmerl and Twilight arrived on Neptune. Robbie Diaz: Ah, Neptune, The eighth planet of the Solar System. Gmerl: And with a lot of wind too. Twilight Sparkle: Well, According to the NASA Guild, Neptune is the eighth and farthest known planet from the Sun in the Solar System. It is the fourth-largest planet by diameter and the third-largest by mass. Among the giant planets in the Solar System, Neptune is the most dense. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Let's go find those morphers. Gmerl: Right. So, They begin their search for the Gold and Silver Morphers. Gmerl: Hmmm, If I was on a planet that has the Data Squad Morphers, Where would I be? Robbie Diaz: Beat's me, But we have to find them as soon as possible. Let's keep looking. Twilight Sparkle: Right. Suddenly, Twilight saw something in the distance. Twilight Sparkle: Hey guys, come here, I think I saw something! Robbie and Gmerl looked and her Twilight, so they came towards her. Robbie Diaz: What is it Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: There's a glow in the distance over there! She points towards the rock formation. Gmerl: That's gotta be the Gold and Silver Morphers, Let's go. Robbie Diaz: Wait, Get back. Twilight Sparkle: What's wrong? Robbie Diaz: Something's not right, It's just too easy. Suddenly, Some Egg Pawns are on the attack. Gmerl: Oh crud. Twilight Sparkle: You two get to the Morphers, I'll hold them off! Gmerl: Okay, But just be careful, Twilight. Twilight nodes as Robbie and Gmerl went off for the morphers, Twilight activated her morpher. Twilight Sparkle: Harmony, Full Power! The Harmony Force Rangers Morphing sequence begins. Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Force, Magic Ranger! And she fights off the Egg Pawns giving Robbie and Gmerl the chance to get to the Gold and Silver Morphers. Back on Earth, Egg-Umbra was making his attack at the city. Egg-Umbra: Hahaha, Run, Cowarded humans! Run! (laughs) Mordecai: Run from this! (kicks Egg-Umbra) Egg-Umbra: Agh!! Sunset Shimmer: Give it up, Egg-Umbra! the Data Squad Rangers are here to take you down! Yoshi: Yeah, What she said! Egg-Umbra: So, That's how you wanna play it, Huh!? With a effert, Egg-Umbra unleashes his Mega Laser. Yoshi: Uh oh, This doesn't look good.... Mordecai: What's he doing?! Amy Rose: EVERYONE, DUCK!!! And the they dodged with all their might. Zoe Batheart: Let's hope Robbie and Gmerl gets back soon! Back at Planet Neptune, Robbie and Gmerl were getting close to the Gold and Silver Morphers. Gmerl: Man, how much further should keep on going? Robbie Diaz: They should be close. Back on earth, the Data Squad Rangers fell as they were on the ground. Yoshi: Ow, that one hurt. Egg-Umbra: Say Goodbye, Rangers! Mordecai: We're dead! ???: Gold Ptera Morpher Blast! ???: Super Silverizer! Egg-Umbra: Ugh!!! What... Who blasted me?!!! Soon, Zhane the Silver Space Ranger and Sir Ivan of Zandar the Dino Charge Gold Ranger appeared. Zhane: That would be us! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Greetings, Data Squad Rangers! Yoshi: (gasping) Mordecai: No way!! Sunset Shimmer: It's Ivan and Zhane! Amy Rose: This so cool! Atticus Akito: Yeah!! Zoe Batheart: Perfect timing. Sir Ivan of Zander: Hello, Lady Sunset, Wonderful to see you again. Sunset Shimmer: Hi, Guys, What are you both doing here? Zhane: We'd figured you and your friends could use some help. Mordecai: Yeah, We could use all the help we can get. Yoshi: Oh yeah. Amy Rose: Zoe, See if you can find a weak point on Egg-Umbra. Zoe Batheart: Roger that, Amy, Activating Data Squad Scanner! With the Data Squad Scanner, Zoe begins scanning a weak spot on Egg-Umbra. Zoe Batheart: Found it, It's weak point is on it's body. Yoshi: Great work, Zoe, Now, we're gonna need a plan. Sunset Shimmer: I hope Robbie and Gmerl gets back soon. Back on Neptune, Robbie and Gmerl were close to the Gold and Silver Morphers. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Gmerl, I think we're almost there! Gmerl: Awesome, Let's check it out. Soon, Robbie got the Gold and Silver Morphers Robbie Diaz: I got them! Gmerl: Great job, Dude. Twilight Sparkle: (calling in the communicator) Guys? I could use some help! Egg Pawns are everywhere! Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Twilight, We're on our way. (turns off his communicator) That was Twilight, She needs help. Gmerl: Gotcha, Let's go. Back on earth, Ivan, Zhane and the Data Squad Rangers were getting weaker fighting Egg-Umbra. Yoshi: Ow, My whole body feels numb....! Egg-Umbra: Say bye bye, Rangers! (laughs evilly and about to finish them off) Sora: I don't think so! (blocks with his keyblade) Sonic the Hedgehog: Not while we're here! (hits Egg-Umbra) Amy Rose: Sonic! Sora! Mordecai: Holy smokes! Gmerl: Hey, Guys. Missed us? Yoshi: Robbie, Gmerl, Twilight, You're back! Robbie Diaz: Yep, Looks like we came back just in time. Sonic the Hedgehog: When Robbie, Gmerl and Twilight came back from Neptune, They gave me and Sora our very own Morphers. Sora: Looks like we're one of you now. Sunset Shimmer: That's great to hear, Sora. Sonic the Hedgehog: Come on, Gang! It's Morphin' Time! Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Open the Door to Light! The Data Squad Ranger Morphing sequence begins. Zhane: Let's Rocket! Voice command: M-E-G-A MEGA! Zhane Morphs into the Silver Space Ranger. Sir Ivan of Zandar: Dino Charger, Ready! (begins his morphing into the Dino Charge Gold Ranger) Energize! Unleash the Power! Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger All Together: Power Rangers Data Squad! Zhane: Silver Space Ranger, Power Up! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Pterodactyl, Power Ranger Gold! Robbie Diaz: United we stand, Together we fight for earth! Zhane, Ivan and the Data Squad Ragers: Power Rangers! The colors of smoke and explosives appeared. Megan Williams: Let's give them a hand, Molly. Molly Williams: Right. Megan Williams: Sky Power! (transforms into Sailor Sky) Molly Williams: Heart Power! (transforms into Sailor Heart) And so, The fight begins. Egg-Umbra: Egg Pawns, attack!! Sonic the Hedgehog: Let's do it, Ivan! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Right, Sir Sonic! Sonic begins to summon Caliburn. Computer: Summon Caliburn. Sonic the Hedgehog: Wow, That's amazing! Lady Palutena: That's right, Sonic, I've gain some information of Caliburn as he will help you fight. Caliburn: Well, Sonic, Shall we plan an attack. Sonic the Hedgehog: Hehe, You bet... just like the good old days. Caliburn! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Gold Ptera Saber! Voice command: Ptera Saber, Ingage! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Lightning..... ! Sonic the Hedgehog: Caliburn, Wind Spining Tornado! All Together: Strike! Egg-Umbra: (gets hit) Are you kidding me?! Sora: Ready, Zhane? Zhane: Ready, Sora! Sora begins to summon his Keyblade. Computer: Summon Kingdom Key MK.II. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5